Musing - End for Nothingness's sequel
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Semua ini adalah renungan dari sang Oushuu no Dokuganryuu setelah lewatnya Era Toyotomi.


Heh, akhirnya era kacau telah berlalu dan damai datang menggantikannya. Keshogunan Toyotomi berakhir sudah dan Tokugawa memulai sebuah era baru di atas tanah bekas peperangan ini.

Sudah lima bulan berlalu semenjak selesainya pertempuran Osaka itu; ini adalah musim dingin pertama Era Tokugawa.

Mengurus sebuah era baru bukanlah perkara mudah; lihat saja dokumen-dokumen kenegaraan yang semuanya Ieyasu limpahkan padaku karena ia mabuk setelah menegak terlalu banyak sake di pesta semalam. Sendai, kota yang diberikan oleh Ieyasu, urusannya baru saja selesai setengah, sudah ditambah dengan mengatasi Osaka, Oushuu disertai beberapa provinsi lainnya seperti Owari, Mino dan Aki.

_Man_, _this suck_. Kutelantarkan dokumen yang menumpuk di sayap meja, lebih memilih tidur siang dibandingkan menyiksa mata dan otak dengan seharian melihat serta mencari cara untuk memperbaiki era baru ini. Untung saja Kojuurou sudah menyelesaikan separuh serta telah membereskan susunan dokumen sehingga mengambil istirahat sejenak tidak akan menjadi masalah besar.

Permukaan tatami terasa dingin saat punggungku bersentuhan dengannya. Aku menoleh ke kiri, melihat dua bilah _jumonji-yari_ yang berdiri tegak pada sandarannya.

Banyak goresan terdapat pada gagang merahnya, bak goresan coklat pada lukisan sebilah tombak. Bilah besinya masih tajam dan mengkilau, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya, yang kini telah tiada, merawatnya dengan sangat baik.

Sanada Yukimura, kau bodoh. Benar-benar _crazy_. Seandainya saja kau tidak dengan tololnya kembali ke Ishida Mitsunari, kau pasti masih ada di Kai sana, merawat rakyatmu yang sangat kau sayangi seperti keluarga sendiri.

_Hontouni bakayaro_.

Seandainya kau masih hidup, pastinya aku masih memiliki rival untuk kutantang. Kasihan keenam _kagehide_-ku dan kedua _jumoji-yari_ mu kini harus menganggur dipajang di tembok dan sandaran.

Ah ya, tetapi di awal era ini, sepertinya kita tidak perlu kembali mengadu senjata demi sekedar mengisi waktu. Lagipula, kedua lenganku telah si keparat Ishida tebas habis, bagaimana bisa aku bertarung gila seperti dahulu?

Semua itu adalah _former glory_ dari seorang _Oushuu no Dokuganryuu_.

Seharusnya kita bisa bersama-sama duduk di _engawa_ menikmati pemandangan salju putih yang turun perlahan dari langit keabu-abuan, melapisi dunia dengan selimut putih yang dingin nan empuk. Seteko teh dari Min menemani perbincangan hangat kita. Kalau mau mengajak si Monyet itu juga tidak masalah, tetapi aku tidak menjami tidak ada aura pekat yang keluar dari kami berdua, semua tergantung sikonnya.

Dan kau bisa membantuku menyelesaikan seluruh laporan di atas meja ini. Aku yakin Takeda-_ossan_ telah mengajarimu caranya jadi, aku tidak perlu turun tangan terlalu banyak. Aku akan memiliki lebih banyak waktu bersantai.

Kalau ada waktu senggang, kita bisa berkuda ke pegunungan yang membentang di sekeliling Kai, menelantarkan tugas-tugas pada Kojuurou dan si Monyet; atau bersenang-senang di jalanan malam Kyoto, minum sake sampai mabuk. Di musim seperti ini, kau pasti akan mengajakku ke _onsen_ paling terkenal di Kai.

Sayangnya, semua itu takkan terjadi tersebab oleh kebodohanmu, Sanada.

Kau yang sudah kehilangan lengan kanan malah kembali pada Ishida, melawan Tokugawa padahal kau tahu bahwa kesempatan menang kalian kurang dari satu persen. Aku telah bersusah payah menyelamatkanmu dari ajal sampai berakhir kehilangan kedua lenganku agar kau bisa tetap hidup, melewati Era Sengoku dan melihat Era Tokugawa, setidaknya sebagai penggantiku.

Sungguh, aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri dan ketololanmu itu. Seharusnya kubunuh saja kau.

…Tetapi, sepertinya aku tidak berminat membunuhmu setelah melihat kondisimu yang se-menyedihkan itu. Karena kau kembali pada Ishida, aku bisa tetap hidup. Aku tidak tahu harus kecewa atau bersyukur.

Sebuah desahan lepas dari mulutku. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri dan berhasil pada akhirnya. Memanglah cukup sulit hanya untuk bangkit dari posisi tidur tanpa bantuan kedua tangan.

Aku berjalan mendekati kedua _jumonji-yari_, berdiri beberapa kaki di depannya.

Meski sudah lama ditinggal oleh pemiliknya, aura api yang membara masih bisa terasa memancar darinya. Bahkan musim dingin tidak dapat meredakan intesitas kehangatannya. Kedua _jumonji-yari_ ini menyimpan api semangat yang dimiliki oleh tuannya.

Sial, aku jadi merindukan segala tentang pemuda merah naïf yang semangatnya seperti bara api besar, tidak mudah padam.

Tetapi, apakah nanti ia akan mati, menyisahkan abu yang akan hilang tertiup angin dingin?

_Ha_! Sepertinya tidak akan pernah.

"Kojuurou!" seruku sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Mari kita kunjungi makam bocah itu.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the sequel dari [End for Nothingness]. Uh... Sequel atau Epilogue lebih tepatnya?**

**Maaf jika storynya aneh ._. I did my best ;_;**

**Anyway, fanfiction ini tidak lebih dari 700 kata sepertinya... Main fict-nya panjang... ininya pendek :v **

**Ah yes, saya berterima kasih banyak pada mereka yang telah me-review [End for Nothingness] *big hug*.**


End file.
